mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 8
¡A Wikia Contributor insulted me! ¿Can you block 187.58.99.37? Because on my Talk Page, he changed the name of the section Mugenfan here with "are you stupid". ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 05:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Nah, forget that, Dchan250 blocked him/her. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 06:58, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Confusion I'm really confused. What is the point of having "Non Specific" and "Specific" sections for quotes? Please tell me. Thanks. 17:43, January 18, 2013 (UTC) It's not, it's Non-specific and Character-specific (as seen here) ;) 17:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Watch out Eljosho, Captain Falcon will do a Falcon Punch ''on you! x) ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) But first, old' Falcon wants you to show him your moves, and then get a critical with the Knee of Justice! >:3 18:30, January 18, 2013 (UTC) So, Non-specific would be quote from a video game and Specific would be original quotes? + Is that a threat? 18:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) There is no "Specific" victory quote header, it's just General (formerly Non-specific) and Character-specific. General quotes aren't assigned to a character (vs. random, essentially, but won't show for a character that has a victory quote assigned to them), whereas Character-specific quotes are shown when the character at hand defeats a certain character. For example, when my Rotom defeats my Garchomp, Rotom will only display the quote assigned to Garchomp. Not a threat, just a joke :) 19:07, January 18, 2013 (UTC) What if we listed quotes like this: *Quote* (against *cutain character*) Or, something like that. 19:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) That's...what we're already doing. For example (header types are not used to prevent mess-up of my talk page): '''General' *''"You died, lol!"'' Character-specific *''"You fail, Gallade"'' Gallade *''"Though you were created by the same creator as me, you and I are nothing alike."'' GarchompMatt's Rotom It's all set up nicely on Rotom's article, though Rotom only has special quotes against characters I hope to make in the future, and will not work against any old Garchomp or Victini (because it works off the internal name, and all my characters are called GarchompMatt's x). 20:07, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Add music to a stage article? how do you add music to a stage article? Unsigned comment by darklight666 .ogg files (ogg vorbis) are sound files that are supported by Wikia. Using a freeware program like Audacity, you can easily open an .mp3 or .wav up and re-export it as an .ogg. You upload .ogg files like you would images. Also, can you add a header to your topics and sign your posts please! 17:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) sorry to bother you but i need to ask something is there a file size limit when it come to the music? i ask this becuse i try to convert a mp3 into a ogg as i try to upload it , it went thu the upload process but after it was done it acted like it was never done? Unsigned comment by darklight666 I believe there is, but I cannot remember what it is (nor can I remember how to check). Sorry. 22:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) yeah it was 12mb i think that is why idk but it seem to be going past the limit althought i dont know much about the pokemon stuff i was trying to add the music to the stage well the ones that do have music with them at least. well thats ok if nothing else mayb i can split it in half and just put like a demo of the song so people well know Unsigned comment by darklight666 Problem Dowloading Hello I wanted to download your Coco Bandicoot MUGEN Character but after I click on the download link it takes me to MY Files not yours. Can you please correct this so I can download her. Thanks ^^ Or upload it on 4shared or where I can download it. Unsigned comment by '' Firstly, I haven't made a Coco Bandicoot character, and secondly, I upload my completed stuff to SkyDrive (any beta stuff goes on MediaFire). Methinks you have the wrong person. 13:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) You deleted my page!?!?! You son of a.... I HATE YOU! SCREW YOU! GO TO HELL! ---- Awww :3 Who are you again? 18:16, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeeah, SIGNATURES. USE THEM. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 19:51, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ¡I did it! Hey, i fixed the word ''Palette on all the pages wich contains it, because was Pallete. Now, lets change the < videogallery> to < gallery>, because after you edit a page, it turns incorrectly. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 09:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Don't go editing pages just for the sake of changing the tags. The less pages that are edited, the less we'll have to re-edit when Wikia fix this. 14:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering hey Plasmoid Thunder i was wondering can you make my article its cause i have my own W.I.Ps the names of my characters are White Mage Dry Bones and Shadow Queen but with help with Jarquin10PA i don't wanna do it cause i might get banned can you do it -King Hamilton II (AMB) Eh? Do you want me to make the actual character articles, or a creator article like mine or Zobbes'? Either way, I wont do it. Admins can still be banned by other admins if they step out of line, and why would I break the rules I implemented? Basically, you know of the "no W.I.P. character articles" rule, right? It also applies to everything other than full games/projects - yes, even creator articles about those who haven't released a single character get deleted (any created before the rule was implemented stay). 23:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh i get it now -King Pig Y U NO PUT HEADER?! look why do you erase the page of CatDog http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/CatDog i need the character to my nickelodeon,sega,nintendo and cartoon network mugen There was no CatDog character. Don't go asking me why I do things without even checking the rules first, otherwise you would've noticed that there's a no W.I.P. article rule. I deleted it a second time, because someone recreated the page to put their random babbling on there. 23:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Character and Stage of Month. I think it would be a nice idea if the front page had a Character and or a Stage of the Month. Perhaps having a monthly poll could help choose the character or the stage. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 15:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC) It would indeed make our front page less bland, but can we truly rely on some of the...er...less mature members of this community to be serious in their votes/nominations? Quite a few like "that" group of creators (you know, the groups who create characters that really aren't "all that", to put it lightly), and many of us aren't particularly critical about characters, saying that Zobbes' characters are awesome, yet they're actually a coding mess. In order to make this work to its fullest, the 'Database really needs its own forum, but there's a huge catch with such a feature - that damn module on articles. You may have noticed wikis with "Discussions about this article", or something similar at the bottom of every article, which I think looks really childish and ruins the formality of the article. In conclusion, we'd have a nominations thread where (as be expected) users nominate 1-3 characters (no duplicates) to be put forward into the votes thread (which is created after the nominations thread is locked after a certain period of time), where each user can then vote for ONE character to be put onto the front page. Same can be said with stages. 15:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah, right considering the amount of incidents we had with the much younger audience I guess it is better to stray from such concepts until we have an influx of more mature members. It would be better off making a foru but considering the popularity of wiki in general, I believe it would be abysmal due to the lack of manpower. Perhaps posting a blogpost and handpicking characters that are deemed worthy could be an alternative method but again we could be inundated by comments from younger members. Perhaps setting out guidelines and rules for nominations could be of benefit and in theory prevent such tomfoolery from occurring? "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 05:06, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :D :) :| :/ :U :O D: Dear PlasmoidThunder, I put my page on but i guess you dont like it so can you make your own version. One that is appropriate to this wiki! Than maybe i can have my char and my page and we can just all get along. -TESTMACORONI Reply is on your talk page. 23:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Dude, Dipper is not a sprite swap of the king. That was a file error because if have virises on my PC. Anyways the files got messed up and i updated it and gave him a new one here: http://www.mediafire.com/?gnt1lnzr7f08cna now can you please update his page If his clsns boxes and coding are the same, then that'd make him a spriteswap, no? You have viruses on your computer? Aren't you even the slightest bit worried about that? Woohoo! MediaFire! Now I can actually download this thing and review it for myself. Can't you? 21:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Prove it??? TheSlkmugen's edit might be private or something! Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 18:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Wait, nevermind, its a W.I.P project of his. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 18:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) lol I made that Crow edit. http://www.mediafire.com/?atuccoxao7fdqlu Get the soundpacks at his site. TOASTERPASTRIES (talk) 18:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) We're talking about Oshawott. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 18:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, we're pretty tight about information here, hence why we ruled-out articles only about W.I.P. characters and stages (full games and projects are what we're a bit more lenient towards, providing there's some sort of evidence to prove its partial existence). 19:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) oops, sorry. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 19:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Help! Hello Plasmoid, it's how we do the "360°" (can you say the combination with the same key for the characters's pages)? ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm not particularly sure as to what you're getting at, I'm afraid. Are you asking how we'd put move activations that are known as "full-circle forward/backward" commands? 20:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) It's marked "360°" (in the read me of Kamekaze's Falcon for his ''Falcon Overdrive ''or in Mizuumi Wiki for use ''Hyper Comet Buster ''or ''Final Meteo Buster ''of Lilith for example) but without say how make the 360°, I all tried the combinations on the arrow keys, but failed! ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh. They are difficult to perform on a keyboard. F, D, B, U, a D, B, U, F, a B, U, F, D, a U, F, D, B, a All of those activate it. 20:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I try B, D, F, U, x/y/z/b with Lilith, and it work! Thank for the information. But in revenge, it dont work for Captain Falcon (it make a super jump or Falcon Punch, but not the Falcon Overdrive)! ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) It's good, I found the good combination! :) ---Toupou--- (talk) 21:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Why Did You Delete The MS Mary Article It Was Just A Fine Article. AngryNoahs (talk) 00:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) No it wasn't. Considering you made the character, you put next to nothing on that page. We've got enough stubs as it is. 00:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey What Pokemon did ya add? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 00:38, February 12, 2013 (UTC) As in recently? To this wiki? Arceus. 09:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Pingurules was messing with me on the chat Hey, Pingurules was messing with me, just see this screenshot. NOTE: I enlarget it with MS Paint. --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 22:04, February 13, 2013 (UTC) 12, eh? That's rather interesting... 00:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Character making Hi, it's me SkipperThePenguin100, i have a heavy problem, i can't find a complete tutorial split in parts to make a character in Fighter Factory series, and only i can find is Pedro higin's MUGEN tutorials, but it does only fighting, movement sprites and a useless hyper tutorial, plus i can't follow Ryan's tutorials because Fighter Factory 3 is hard to use, will you make a character making video tutorial series? AVAST THE FUN (talk) 14:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) -It's because there's so much to a character to condense into a single tutorial. Sprites, animations, constants and commands. Kung Fu Man himself is a pretty good tutorial on how to code a character, and there's always the MUGEN Wiki to explain various code-based stuff. -I take it you've read through this tutorial? -Fighter Factory 3 is very similar to the other Fighter Factories, but with a different layout. -No. I wouldn't want anyone to have to listen to my voice :P 15:36, February 18, 2013 (UTC) But there aren't other attack, helper, hyper, etc. tutorial steps. AVAST THE FUN (talk) 13:35, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, I just typed in "Mugen helper tutorial" into Google and the first result was (shockingly ) a tutorial on how to create helpers/strikers. I'd imagine that typing "Mugen hyper tutorial" into Google will get just that. 19:34, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Uhh i kinda can't make helpers with this hard tutorial, i guess i have to make it out making my own mind on attacks and stuff for making MUGEN chars. AVAST THE FUN (talk) 22:39, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm Trying to get the Caffinated Badge ok? Mariomario678910 23:43, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Do it the true way, rather than spamming edits. 23:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ok but i need to find some pages with stubs Mariomario678910 23:50, February 22, 2013 (UTC) You won't need to look far, unfortunately. 23:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Invisible Woman Deletion i think the Invisible Woman article should be deleted because it has nothing on the articleMariomario678910 00:30, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Haohmaru v.s. 'Haoumaru' I added a new page for Haohmaru and later noticed there was one labeled as 'Haoumaru', I proceeded to merge the two articles under my new page as it was the correct spelling. Just wanted to see if everything checks out with you as it seems you have already removed the older page. 04:34, February 24, 2013 (UTC) (>^.^)>O>>>>>>> WA-PUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHH ur rotom is $$#$$!@#! amazing. Haha! Thanks very much :D 21:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC)